Tony Tost
Tony Tost (born 1975) is an American poet.Tony Tost, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Dec. 7, 2015. Life Tost was born in Springfield, Missouri, and raised in Enumclaw, Washington. His parents were the day and night custodians at his elementary school and were the president and secretary of their labor union. Tost began working full-time at the age of 15, working fast food and retail jobs, in a pickle factory, cleaning hotels and condos, washing dishes, and janitorial work.Interview with Kate McCrea at TV Series Hub He is a graduate of both Green River Community College in Auburn, Washington and College of the Ozarks in Point Lookout, Missouri. Tost earned a Master of Fine Arts degree in creative writing from the University of Arkansas. He then completed a Ph.D. in English from Duke University, writing his dissertation on the poetics of innovative modernists such as Ezra Pound and Gertrude Stein.Interview with Lisa Horan at Creative Screenwriting Career Tost is the founding editor of online poetry magazine [http://fascicle.com/ Fascicle] and previously a co-editor and co-founder, with Zachary Schomburg, of [http://octopusmagazine.com/ Octopus Magazine]. Tost's engagement with poetry's social, political, aesthetic, and ethical dynamics extends into the poetry blogosphere, through his weblog The Unquiet Grave, and an ongoing dialogue with other weblogs, such as poet Ron Silliman's blog: Silliman's Blog.ie., scroll down to the commentary section for Silliman's post for July 17, 2007 as Tost discusses his position vis-a-vis Silliman's School of Quietude appellation. His poems have appeared in literary journals Fence, Field, Spinning Jenny, Typo, Quarter After Eight, Goodfoot, Localist, can we have our ball back?, and others. He currently lives in Ann Arbor, Michigan. In 2011, Tost's book on Johnny Cash's American Recordings was published by Continuum Books in their 33 1/3 series on classic albums. Critic Joshua Scheiderman wrote that Tost's book "ultimately belongs in the long, rich tradition of texts like Constance Rourke’s American Humor: A Study of the National Character (1931) and Greil Marcus’s The Old, Weird America: The World of Bob Dylan’s Basement Tapes (1997), ostensibly academic studies of American culture but also works of mythopoesis in their own right."[http://www.neoamericanist.org/review/johnny-cash%E2%80%99s-american-recordings A Review of Johnny Cash's American Recordings by Tony Tost] at Neo-Americanist: an inter-disciplinary online journal for the study of America Tost was a writer and producer on 5 seasons (out of 6) of A&E and later Netflix television series Longmire.Tony Tost at IMDB His script "The Olympian," about Brad Alan Lewis's quest for the 1984 Olympics was selected for the 2016 Black List ranking of the film industry's best unproduced screenplays.Madonna Biopic ‘Blond Ambition’ Tops 2016 Black List at Variety Tost is the creator and executive producer of Damnation, a period drama about the labor wars in America during the 1930s. Damnation debuted November 2017 on USA Network, and on Netflix outside the United States.Tost at IMDB According to Tost, "I wanted to come up with a pulpy story about America that had big, operatic backstories for the characters and big gestures and unexpected little grace notes. I was inspired by everything from the westerns of Sam Peckinpah, Clint Eastwood, John Ford, Howard Hawks, Budd Boetticher, James Mangold, Quentin Tarantino, the Coens, and Sergio Leone; to samurai films like Yojimbo and 13 Assassins and Lady Snowblood; to grimy 1970s crime films like Charley Varrick, Prime Cut, Night Moves, and Walking Tall; to crime novels by Dashiell Hammett, Jim Thompson, James Ellroy, James Crumley. Thematically, my big inspirations are my artistic heroes Johnny Cash and Merle Haggard."Interview with Kate McCrea at TV Series Hub Tost lives in Los Angeles, California. Recognition Tost's debut poetry collection, Invisible Bride, won the 2003 Walt Whitman Award judged by C.D. Wright.Walt Whitman Award Web page from the Academy of American Poets Web site Publications Poetry *''Invisible Bride''. Baton Rouge, LA: Louisiana State University Press, 2004. *''World Jelly''. Austin, TX: Effing Press, 2005. *''Complex Sleep''. Iowa City, IA: University of Iowa Press, 2007. Non-fiction *''American Recordings''. New York: Continuum, 2011; New York: Bloomsbury, 2015. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Tony Tost, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, May 7, 2013. See also *List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Poems *from "1001 Sentences" at coconut two *Tony Tost: Four poems at storySouth. *Three Poems by Tony Tost at La Petite Zine. *Tony Tost at Octopus magazine. ;Books *Tony Tost at Amazon.com ;About *Tony Tost at the Academy of American Poets *Tony Tost at the Internet Movie Database *[https://www.poets.org/poetsorg/text/c-d-wright-tony-tosts-invisible-bride C.D. Wright on Tony Tost's The Invisible Bride] *Tony Tost'a America Official weblog. Category:1975 births Category:Living people Category:People from Springfield, Missouri Category:American poets Category:Writers from Missouri Category:College of the Ozarks alumni Category:University of Arkansas alumni Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets